


Melt Away

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe finds his feelings reciprocated.





	Melt Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s not the ordinary thing, Poe doesn’t think, to be in love with your roommate, and yet here he is. Before, he saw Kylo as someone he took in because he wanted to get as far away from home as possible. A twenty-two-year-old man, just graduated from college and not wanting to move back in with his mother. Poe can’t imagine why, but he’s been there for Kylo all the while.

  
Now…now Poe’s starting to notice things. Small things, but they’re there nonetheless. Moments when Kylo’s facade melts away and he laughs, radiant and bright, and he looks so beautiful that Poe’s heart aches. He supposed the question is how to tell him. Even as they sit on the couch watching Netflix, Poe wonders how he’s going to tell his roommate the truth.   
How is he even going to start?

  
Poe doubts he knows. Maybe it’ll come to him. Maybe one day he’ll find the eloquence he needs. Right now…

  
Right now, he can just hang with Kylo. Point out ridiculous moments in the bad horror films they watch. Next to him, Kylo’s hiding a smile and Poe wishes he could tell him how absolutely fucking adorable he looks when he’s trying not to laugh.

  
“Are you okay?” Poe says.   
Kylo turns to look at him, and his lips are still twitching. “This isn’t a very scary movie, is it?” Fuck, he is so cute. Poe just wants to kiss him right there. He is an adorable dork underneath. With the all black outfit and the moments when he does smile…

  
“That’s part of the fun, I guess,” Poe says.   
Kylo raises an eyebrow. “You have…fun with me?”

  
“Of course I do,” Poe says. “You’re more of a fun person than you give yourself credit for.”  
Kylo chuckles. It’s a sweet sound. “You’re too kind to me.” A beat. “You’ve always been so kind to me, Poe…”

  
“Of course I am. I…” The words come out, with no regards to how they must sound on a couch watching a crappy horror movie. “Love you.”

  
Kylo looks at him, clearly taken aback. Then, “You…”

  
“I do. And I think, even with everything that’s happened, you’re still so amazing.”

  
“No…”

  
“Yes.” Poe says. “I mean it. With all my heart.”   
Silence.

  
“I got scared,” Kylo says. “Not of you. I guess I just wonder if you’re too good for me.”

  
“You’re wonderful.”

  
They’re close. Poe can count Kylo’s thick eyelashes. And when their lips touch, Poe doesn’t care how much things will change.


End file.
